Caperucita roja y… ¿el chucho?
by PerlaCullen
Summary: Un dia lluvioso,siete vampiros y una humana o si y una pelicula, una...mala convinacion quizas?descubran que pasa cuando hacen una convinacion asi. Mal Summary


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen(que mas quisiera yo!) pertenecen a la muy talentosa y mi querida Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**la trama solamente es mía creada por mi desquiciada, loca y cuerda mente. Yo solo juego con los personajes. Esta es la primera comedia que hago****(al menos oficialmente)** así que espero que la disfruten!...blah blah blah ...BORED! _

_**A leer! :D**_

* * *

_**Caperucita roja y…. ¿el chucho?**_

Una noche en una gran casa, blanca como la luna oculta entre el verdoso bosque, se hallaba la gran familia de vampiros mas famosa de este siglo "los Cullen". Aquella era una noche fría y lluviosa en aquel pueblito llamado Forks. La lluvia golpeteaba fuertemente contra los enormes ventanales de dicha posada, decorando cada planta de aquel lugar con sus cristalinas y dulces gotas. La noche era oscura, el viento soplaba fuertemente anunciando la llegada de una tormenta mientras la enorme luna llena, trataba de brindarle un rayo de luz a ese pueblito. Aquel lugar estaba tan silencioso, excepto por las incesantes gotas de lluvia y el viento, solo se podía escuchar el susurro de ocho vampiros y el incesante golpeteo de un pequeño corazón. La familia Cullen se encontraba en la pequeña salita de la gran mansión viendo la película de "Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz" (cortesía de Emmett). Pero además de eso no se escucha ni un solo sonido más. La pequeña y frágil Bella se hallaba entre los brazos de su esposo ambos recostados en el sillón de tres plazas, mientras que la amorosa Esme y el muy inteligente y sabia Carlisle se hallaban sentados en el de dos plazas. La pequeña duende o también conocida como Alice, se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo del rubio y también su gran amor Jasper, quienes estaban en el sillón de una plaza. Y por supuesto no hay que olvidar a Rosalie la rubia hermosa y a Emmett el…bueno el…el mas infantil y divertido de los Cullens, ambos acostados sobre la alfombra frente al televisor. En ese momento un estruendo sacudió las paredes e ilumino la habitación.

-vaya clima que hace hoy ¿no Bella?-pregunto el rubio sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿y me lo preguntas a mi? halla fuera parece el mismo ojo de un huracán-menciono la castaña acurrucándose entre los brazos de su amado.

-¡Eh! Vale Bella, bien sabemos que acurrucándote contra Edward no te quitara el frio, al menos no de esa manera-dijo con voz estruendosa oso Emmett

-Shh-murmuraron todos

-eh vale yo solo decía-dijo este un poco mas bajo y encogiéndose de hombros-que podría llamar al chucho ese para darle calor a Bella-susurro al ultimo.

Esto por supuesto molesto al pelo cobrizo.

-repite eso Emmett y créeme que ni siquiera esa grande masa a quien llamas músculos te salvaran de que te haga añicos-dijo amenazante.

-¡no amenaces a mi oso!-salto en defensa de su esposo la rubia

-bueno dile a tu "oso"-dijo imitando la voz de Rosalie en esta última palabra- que deje de molestar a Bella metiendo a ese chucho

-ps tal vez no lo metería si ella-señalo a Bella con el dedo-no hubiera estado jugando a la caperucita roja y al lobo feroz cuando el leñador se fue a ¡casa de la abuela!

Este tema estaba cambiando drásticamente las cosas….

-tal vez el leñador…-se puso de pie Edward de un salto dejando caer la cabeza de la pobre Bella sobre el sofá-no se hubiera ido a casa de la abuela si ricitos de oro no se hubiera "metido" en donde no debía

-uhh-murmuraron al unísono Jasper y Emmett

Pobres Carlisle y Esme deben de sentirse bastante incomodos al escuchar a sus hijos pelear de aquella forma.

-bueno ps tal vez RICITOS no se hubiera metido…-decía Rosalie golpeando el pecho de Edward con su dedo al aumentar su tono de voz-si la BESTIA BIPOLAR y AMARGADA no se la pasara encerrada en SU CASTILLO lamentándose por ser un MALDITO MONSTRUO hijo de PERRA

-no insultes a mama Rose porque…-murmuro oso

-¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA!-gritaron la rubia y el cobrizo al mismo tiempo.

-a ps yo solamente decía-dijo oso mientras rosaba ambas manos y miraba hacia el suelo

-no cambies de tema…tu sabes muy bien el porqué de…

-¡ohh claro que lo se! Fue por el-grito la rubia señalando a Jasper quien hasta ahora se había encontrado muy callado

-¿yo?-pregunto este señalándose a si mismo-¿yo que hice?

-¡si tu!-dijo e peli cobrizo

-¡tu te quisiste almorzar a Bella!-esta vez era la rubia quien hablaba

-TU, TU Y SOLAMENTE TU-ahora era Emmett quien cantaba sus palabras

Todos lo miraron con cara de póker y este se quedo con la boca abierta tratando de terminar su canción la cual se convertía en susurro y al final en un solo moviento de labios.

-Como sea-hablo la duende al fin- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jasper en todo esto?

-¡Si! ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?

-¡SI! ¿Qué?-grito Emmett

-TÚ CALLATE- gritaron todos

-en primer lugar tu te quisiste almorzar a esta miserable humana aquí presente-dijo la rubia

-¡oye!-dijo Bella sentándose en el sofá de golpe y mirando a la rubia con la boca abierta

-quisiste matar a mi dulce y torpe Bella

-¡Edward!-grito de nuevo la castaña

-¡Bella tuvo la culpa por cortarse!-salió en defensa Alice de su esposo

-oh muchas gracias por apoyarme Alice-dijo con sarcasmo la humana

-¡Si fue su culpa!-se defendió Jasper

-¡muchas gracias Jas! Aquella vez te la perdone más esta ¡No!

-Si Jasper ellos dos iban a hacer esa noche el salto del tigre y por tu culpa no pudieron-dijo dramático Emmett

-¡Emmett no ayudas!-grito una muy sonrojada Bella la cual ya no se sabia si estaba roja a causa del enojo o la vergüenza.

-creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí amor-le murmuro Carlisle a su tierna y asustada esposa

-dejemos a los chicos solos-ambos se levantaron cuidadosamente y salieron de la habitación rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida-no rompan nada mis amores los…-un par de gritos sonaron de fondo-los amamos

Y la puerta se cerró.

De la gran casa hecha de cristal y paredes del tono de la nieve provenían miles de maldiciones.

-¡MALDITA BESTIA BIPOLAR!

-¡RUBIA DESEREBRADA!

-¡EMO CON PINTA DE PETER PAN!

-¡DUENDE PLANA!

-¡GRANDULON INFANTIL!

-¡DEPRIMIDO SEXUAL!

-¡CAPERUCITA ROJA!

-¡MOMIA CON CELULITIS!-grito Emmett

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras lo observaban

-Emmett… ¿a quien le dices eso?

-a la abuela de caperucita roja-murmuro el grandulón

-¡OYE!-grito Bella- NO LLAMES ASI A MI ABUELA

-No, Bella…me refiero a la de la película

-oh… bueno-dijo esta apenada.

-oh momeraths-menciono Alice de la nada

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al unísono

-oh nada olvídenlo y… ¿Carlisle y Esme?-pregunto esta mirando a todas partes lo cual todos imitaron

-no están-susurro Jasper

Emmett levanto la mano lo mas alto que pudo con con fuerza golpeo al rubio en la nuca provocando su caída.

-de eso ya nos dimos cuenta Peter

La duende se puso en cuclillas rápidamente para ayudar a su esposo a ponerse de pie de nuevo

-yo solo decía, maldito grandulon! que ellos se fueron hace...

-¡los secuestraron la nana en calzones de Edward!-grito Emmett

-¡TU COLA!-le grito este enojado y saltando tras este

Acto seguido todos (menos Bella) se arrojaron al suelo para separarlos ya que estaban ambos rodando por el suelo ocasionando un gran desastre.

La pequeña humana tan solo se dedico a ver aquella tremenda pelea. Esta trato de separarlos a ambos pero solo logro caer al suelo.

-oh mi pierna-dijo con muy mala actuación pero no funciono la seguían ignorando-dije…OH MI PIERNA-pero nop obtuvo respuesta alguna-¡bien!

La castaña se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina de la cual busco entre los cajones hasta que encontró un recipiente lo bastante grande y hondo el cual lleno de agua y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-¡SI no se separan a la cuenta de tres…!-grito pero nadie la escucho

Esta tomo una gran bocada de aire cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

-¡1…!-nadie la escucho-2…-continuo-¡lo siento pero 3!-dijo cerrando los ojos con mas fuerza y vaciando el contenido del recipiente sobre los individuos en el suelo.

Tan solo se escucho un grito (proveniente de todos) el cual hizo que la pobre y asustada humana abriera los ojos de golpe y retrocediera un par de pasos lentamente hacia la cocina.

Si, había parado aquel barullo y molesto alboroto, pero al parecer había creado…uno nuevo.

-lo s-siento-murmuro-y-yo n-no

-¡ESTAS MUERTA SWAN!-le grito la rubia y la pobre castaña se hecho a correr hacia la cocina

Escucho miles de amenazas, gritos, quejas, advertencias y demás. Pero ella solo era una humana en una casa enorme con cinco vampiros los cuales solo una la quería matar.

-¡corre Bella!

-Rosalie NO

-ESCONDETE Belly Bells

-¡CUIDA TU RETAGUARDIA!

La pobre corría como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera aunque claro…no era el demonio quien la perseguía sino tal vez alguien mucho, mucho peor.

La pobre humana quedo arrinconada en la cocina y frente a ella se acercaba una furiosa Rosalie.

-¡perdimos ya a nuestra oveja!-gritaba Emmett

-sálvate Bella-esta era Alice

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer esta débil y torpe humana para defenderse? Al menos que…

Y así fue con lo único que tenia a mano (un recipiente) se lo arrojo a la rubio y corrió entre sus piernas saliendo disparada de la cocina y corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el lugar mas…seguro por así decirlo de la casa. La habitación de Edward. Subió los escalones de dos en dos tropezando pero milagrosamente nunca cayo, y entro rápidamente a la alcoba en la cual ya se encontraba un mojado Edward esperándola el cual la abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta. Los estridentes pasos de una furiosa Rosalie se escuchan cada vez mas cerca y los truenos en el exterior no se hacían esperar tampoco. La lluvia amenazaba con tirar las paredes al igual que Rosalie amenazaba con tirar la puerta. Entonces al tiempo que un relámpago cayó e ilumino la habitación la puerta se abrió y choco fuertemente contra la pared y una muy enojada Rosalie apareció bajo el umbral y con pasos agiles pero lentos se aproximó a sus victimas.

-Rosalie piensa lo que harás-murmuraba Bella-solo fue…un accidente

-si Rose piénsalo, ya no podre molestarlos con sus problemas sexuales-sollozaba un Emmett abrazando la pierna de la rubia y siento arrastrado por el suelo por cada paso que daba esta.

La rubia lo ignoro y dio otro paso adelante hasta quedar a solo centímetros de sus victimas.

-¡ROSE NO LO HAGAS!-grito Alice entrando a la habitación jalando a Jasper del brazo y abalanzándose contra la rubia y compañía.

Desgraciadamente esto parecía un juego de domino de esos en los que acomodas las piezas y cuando tumbas una las demás caen con ella de tras. Todos y créanme que cuando digo TODOS es TODOS los cinco vampiros y la humana traspasaron el cristal y cayeron al suelo húmedo. Por suerte Edward tenia bien protegida a su amada. Pero desgraciadamente todos cayeron sobre un muy suave y sucio... *Splat*…charco de lodo.

…

…

…

A los pocos minutos Carlisle y Esme regresaron a casa.

-¿crees que las cosas se hayan arreglado?-pregunte dulcemente la mujer a su esposo

-por supuesto querida, por favor estamos hablando de cinco vampiros de casi cien años y una humana que nació con cuarenta ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Ambos bajaron del vehículo tan rápido que tan solo un par de gotas de lluvia pudieron tocarlos.

-no escucho nada-murmuro la mujer en el umbral de la puerta-solo la televisión

-te lo dije querida, de seguro ya se arreglaron y están frente al televisor viendo…-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver una sala de estar casi por completo destruida

-¿pero que paso aquí?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos alarmados.

-Niños-grito Esme preocupada llamando a su familia

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-oh Carlisle estoy preocupada… ¿Qué tal si algo malo les paso?

-lo peor que les puede pasar es que los castiguemos por esto

-pero amor…-insistió ella

-Querida son vampiros y una humana bien protegida ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar….?-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

Nuevamente un relámpago ilumino la habitación seguido por su estruendoso sonido y detrás de uno de los grandes ventanales apareció un monstruo de masa voluminosa acercándose a ellos.

-¡!-ambos se abrazaron y gritaron como locos.

El monstruo levanto uno de sus gigantescos puños y golpeo el cristal con fuerza haciéndolo añicos y se acercó a la pareja atemorizada.

-Y CON LOS MIL DEMONIOS JASPER ALEJATE DE MI

-lo siento Emmett crei que eras Alice no te reconozco con tanto lodo y fango

-amor aquí estoy

-¡hay! Alice esa soy yo

-lo siento Bella

-Bella amor ven

-¡auch! Suéltame Edward antes de que te rompa la cara

Entonces el "monstruo" comenzó a tomar un poco mas de forma (si se le puede llamar así). Y la pareja de vampiros vio que solo se traba de sus "hijos" cubiertos de quien sabe que de pies a cabezas estando irreconocibles.

-que bueno que están a salvo-dijo Esme cariñosamente soltando a su esposo y dirigiéndose a los involucrados-pero... ¿de que están cubiertos? ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Bella y….

-el estreñido…

-entonces mis juanetes…

-y la plana dijo que…

-y dijeron que puse de excusa el pastel para comérmela…

-y-y… el agua y d-después Rose y…

-los matare…y…

-*Splat*…lodo, fango…desperdicios de quien sabe que…

-mi habitación…

-caperucita, Peter…y…y… momeraths

-¡LAS NALGAS DE SU ABUELA EN TANGA CON CELULITIS!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Esme

-vale todos están castigados…tu también Bella y…todos a limpiar este desastre y…tomen un baño por dios son un desastre-termino Carlisle.

_***Una semana después…***_

Por fin después de varios días de…reconstrucción, compras, limpieza, pases, etc. La casa de los Cullen volvió a la normalidad o… a lo que se supone que es "normal" para ellos.

Todos se encontraban de nuevo en la nuevo y redecorada estancia sentados frente al televisor. Este era un día totalmente diferente. Estaba despejado el cielo y el sol brillaba en el exterior brindando alegría a cada poblador de aquel diminuto pueblo en algún lugar de Washington.

-Veamos una película-sugirió alegremente Emmett

-si-dijeron todos entusiasmados

-¿Cuál veremos?-pregunto entusiasmada Bella

Todos guardaron silencio un par de segundos antes de gritar al unísono.

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Emmett corrió y puso en un parpadeo la película mencionada para después tumbarse y dar pequeños saltos en su lugar entusiasmado. La canción del principio comenzó a sonar y a inundar la habitación con su música mientras todos los presentes cantaban la canción.

-Alicia fuiste tu, quien me enseño a vivir feliz…(8)-cantaban todos juntos.

Entonces en ese momento la pequeña Alice Cullen puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro…

- momeraths…oh ¡no!...DETENGAN LA PELICULA

* * *

***momeraths*: los seres de colores que salen en Alicia en el pais de las maravillas**

* * *

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis locas historias (esta no es oscura como la otra xD) este es mi primer one shot o escrito de comedia que hago (al menos oficialmente) como ya dije alli arriba. espero que les alla gustado y yo haiga hecho un buen trabajo en hacer esta comedia por haci desirlo y hacerlos reir un poco y si no...fracase en el intento u.u. bueno para...ammm...mordidas,besos frios,tomatasos,cupones de regalos, una orden de Edward Cullen tamaño real a domicilio y demas un pequeño y muy lindo Review para mi.**

**Hugs and kisses **

**PerlaCullen**

**Reviews?**


End file.
